


Come over here and make me.

by thilesluna



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilesluna/pseuds/thilesluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You want me to shut up?” He almost wants Jeremy to take it out on him. “Come over here and make me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come over here and make me.

Gav and Jeremy are both so stubborn and such assholes that they are constantly bickering and arguing and betting each other (it’s mostly Gavin betting Jeremy to do dumb stuff and Jeremy’s dumb Boston pride not letting him _not_  do it). 

Like the time they had an argument that lasted for _days_ about fucking gum of all things or the time Michael had to pick Gavin up from the top of Chilliad because “ _Micoo_ , Jeremy is such a _donut_. He bloody left me out here in the wilderness because I said _hypothetically_  that I could totally make it home before the sun came up.”

And everyone else just grimaces or laughs or in Geoff’s case _tolerates_  the nonsense because no one gets really hurt and it doesn’t usually fuck up their heists (not since “the Great Zoo debacle of 2015) but it’s starting to get old and Lindsay is probably a week away from locking the two idiots in a closet until they either bang or kill each other–Michael has money on banging and Matt mostly only put money on them killing each other because the thought of Jeremy having sex makes him feel _ill_.

It finally, _blessedly_  comes to a head one night after a heist goes not-so-great and Gavin’s got a bruise blooming on his temple and Jeremy’s got gauze wrapped around his bicep where Jack just finished stitching a graze from a lucky shot. The rest of the crew is licking their own wounds in the penthouse, Ryan, Geoff, and Jack in their room, Michael with his head in Lindsay’s lap in the living room, Gavin sprawled on a chair, legs and head hanging over the arms, and Jeremy puttering around in the kitchen. Gavin’s face twists into a sneer as he watches Jeremy open and close cabinets without taking anything out of them and Lindsay has a bad feeling about whats going to happen next. She’s not disappointed.

“Oi, Lil J! Sloppy bit of sniping today. How does a sniper get nicked on the arm, anyway?” Gavin calls.

A cabinet door slams but Jeremy doesn’t turn to face them. His response is dangerously quiet. “What?”

“I mean, you weren’t even in the thick of the fighting, J. Aren’t snipers supposed to provide distance support? Ya got like the safest job of the heist,” Gavin teases. Michael catches Lindsay’s eye and she raises her eyebrows.

“Are you serious?” And shit, Jeremy is not amused. “Are you fuckin’ kidding me Gavin?” his accent is coming out. he’s tired and pissed off and not in the mood for this shit tonight.

Gav smirks. “Wot? It’s an honest question, innit?”

“Yeah, sure, Gav,” Jeremy says. He’s got his arms folded over his chest and he’s leaning against the open archway that leads from the kitchen to the living room. “Disregarding the fact that I wasn’t just on sniper duty today, you’re seriously giving me shit about getting _shot_?”

“Grazed,” Gavin says dismissively.

Jeremy scowls. “What the fuck ever, Gav. You know what I fucking meant. I had to move positions to provide cover fire for _someone_  who botched the security shut down and _then_  I had to fuckin’ drag that person out because he was _unconscious_.” And Jeremy doesn’t say how fucking scary it was to have Gavin silent and lifeless in his arms because he’s trying not to think about it. has been since they got back.

Gavin’s hand twitches toward his temple. “Ah but that’s your _job_ , Lil J. Don’t mean you should be comfortable in your inadequacies in the field. It’s gonna look shit on your performance review.”

“Like being unconscious on the job makes you better?” Jeremy says, squinting at Gavin.

“I got the security feeds down didn’t I?”

“Yeah, 10 minutes later than you needed to–AFTER we were all engaged in a goddamn firefight with LSPD,” Jeremy practically shouts. “Geoff ended up with a bullet in his leg, Gavin.” Lindsay shifts uncomfortably and Michael bites at his lip. They’re not usually so _personal_  with their insults–personal in that Gav shits on Jeremy for his height and Jeremy shoots back with Gavin’s inability to use real words, but never anything like this.

Gavin finally flips around in the chair and stares at Jeremy with his hands clenched. “Sod off, J. You don’t think I know that?” and maybe the Geoff comment was a little too close to home because Gavin’s face is red and he’s vibrating with anger. Michael is torn between wanting to get the fuck out of there and making sure they don’t _literally_  kill each other–and not just for the sake of the bet. “The bloody intel wasn’t correct and I was working on the fly, you prick.” 

When Gavin came to on the ground of the alley during the heist he felt like he was under water and Jeremy’s gunshots sounded muffled from where he stood over him, covering their position and when Gavin looked down, he panicked because there was blood all over his shirt but when he felt for injuries he found nothing. He dragged his eyes up to Jeremy again and saw blood pouring out of his arm and Gavin’s heart jumped to his throat. He’d been busy not thinking about that feeling all night and the fact that for all he’s just trying to get a rise from him, Jeremy’s not _wrong._ The fuck up _was_  on him, at least partly. Yeah it was shit intel but Gavin should have been _faster_.

Neither of them realize Michael and Lindsay have left the room but Jeremy is near to boiling at this point and it’s not funny for Gavin anymore because now he’s pissed too. This is the problem with them though, and it’s not a surprise they ended up here. Too similar in some ways and too different in others and god, both of their personalities are so  _inflammatory_  when it comes to each other.

“Just shut up, Gavin. I’m not in the mood tonight to do _whatever_ –” Jeremy says, waving a hand between them, “–this is.”

“Nah, don’t think I will,” Gavin snarks. “You want me to shut up?” He almost _wants_ Jeremy to take it out on him. “Come over here and _make me_.”

God, is Jeremy fast. Gavin barely blinks and the other man is in his space, a fist curled into his shirt. He yanks at Gavin, until the Brit is closer to his level and they’re eye to eye. Jeremy stares Gavin down for what feels like eternity–it’s probably only seconds, but jesus, they’re so close to each other and Gavin can _feel_  Jeremy’s breath against his skin–his eyes calculating. 

“J–” Gavin starts to say but then Jeremy is yanking again and this time it’s to crash their lips together and his other hand is on the back of Gavin’s neck, anchoring him there. Gavin–not to be outdone–pushes against Jeremy, pushing and pushing, shoving him back until his back slams into the wall and Jeremy gasps into his mouth, opening up to Gavin’s tongue and his teeth that bite at Jeremy’s lips. 

They kiss like they do everything else. Pushing and pulling at each other, fingertips digging into hips, sliding up under clothes. It’s less give and take and more take as much as they can from each other and it’s pretty fucking perfect.


End file.
